Knitting needles and crochet hooks are examples of a class of elongated hand-held tools used for turning yarn, wire, thread or the like into cloth or other material without use of machinery. There are several different types of knitting needles and crochet hooks. One of the most common knitting needles is a straight knitting needle, although curved needles may also be used. The straight knitting needle 2 of FIG. 1 is representative of knitting needles, generally, and of a class of hand-held tools for knitting, crocheting and the like. The tools have an elongated portion that acts as a handle. In the case of a knitting needle, stitches are slipped onto the elongated portion. Such tools may be made of wood, bamboo, plastic, metal or other material or combination of materials. Knitting needle 2 is comprised of a relatively smooth shaft 4, having a substantially circular cross-section. It is long enough for slipping stitches during knitting while a hand grips it. This knitting needle, as is typical of most, narrows at one end to a dull point 6, which is used for forming stitches. The other end often possesses a head, such as knob 8 or other structure, for helping to keep stitches from falling off the end of needle. The knob or similar structure is typically either integrally formed with elongated portion of the needle during manufacture, or separately formed and attached. A crochet hook possesses a small hook for forming stitches.